March of Conquest
by flytarcila
Summary: An unique girl joins the Team Kakashi. At the same time that she was a decisive and remarkable person, she also had a suttle and far presence, and few was known about her. When the exceptional occasion of her recruiting arrives, the entire team's lives are bound to change drastically - specially, Uchiha Sasuke's.
1. No Wonderland

**Author's note:** Hello, people! This is my second story – the first wasn't published with this account – in English. Therefore, you may find lots of grammar mistakes in the text. I'm sorry about it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction as much as I do. I'm working hard on it.

* * *

'Twas brillig, but there was no sign of Wonderland nor Jabberwocky, only of a group of four ninjas gathered in a den of neutral colors at the Konoha Shinobi Academy.

"What's up with this whole fuss here, Kakashi-sensei?" Uzumaki Naruto, a blond ninja with blue eyes and whiskers tattooed across the cheeks, asked. Peering out the window, he watched a large number of young teenagers check off papers containing rooms' identification numbers. United in small groups, they tried to stay together on the school's lawn.

The fair-haired shinobi wore a predominantly orange set of slacks and jacket with a padded white collar, below which there was a blue stripe. This same pattern repeated itself with the ends of the sleeves, which carried embroidered symbols of the clan Uzumaki, and with the bar. The jacket had a zipper, and the boy was wearing sandals of the same shade of blue of the strips on his costume.

"Well, basically because of the exchange students program, there are newcomers around and the Student Committee had to divide them among the already formed teams. You came here to do a formal recognition of your new teammate. She'll be here at any minute now."

"She?" Haruno Sakura, a girl with green eyes and pink streaks, asked. She did not have a significant beauty, but it wasn't bad. A red dress with white details next to its bar, its collar and its sleeves, which were embroidered with symbols of the Haruno clan, embraced her torso. The garment had side slits, which showed off the fair and dark shorts that she was wearing.

"Yes, it's a she, Sakura. Why?" Kakashi, the trio's tutor, inquired, although he imagined the reasons behind the curiosity of his female student.

"No reason at all. I guess... everything has a bright side." The pink-haired ninja seemed baffled. "It's good to have a girl to talk to, finally."

 _"As long as she doesn't get between me and Sasuke-kun, it's all positive."_ Her straight thoughts completed her sentence silently, however.

"If she's on your level, it looks like a new loser joins the troop." Uchiha Sasuke presented them his opinion.

That boy was, by far, the most beautiful in the Academy: he had silky black hair, deep big ebony eyes, velvety skin, thin and well-designed lips, expressive eyebrows and an athletic body. He wore a blue shirt with a Japanese fan, the symbol of the Uchiha clan, embroidery on the back. His shorts were white with blue details, and he wore a pair of blue sandals, which had white strips with sapphire-colored edges. His hands and feet were delicate, perfect and unique.

"I don't know if you noticed, but you just shot yourself on the foot, dumbass."

"No, no, I didn't. You got it all wrong, as usual."

Before blond and dark-haired could continue the silly argument, someone knocked twice on the door.

"Hey, hey. Quiet. It must be her." And Kakashi tried to silence them with a gesture. The teacher, who was a man of silver hair with an eyepatch falling over one of his eyes and a mask covering the lower part of his face, flickered his eyelids.

"Come in!" He exclaimed.

The doorknob turned and the door was pushed, opening passage. A figure, riding an enormous and imposing cheetah, appeared.

She was tall, and her angelic brow was crowned by enormous and silky black tresses, which reached her waist. They were pinned in a single braid. Her eyes were large, torn, sometimes showing a deep shade of heady black, sometimes showing a placid shade of dark gray, and seemed to drag everything in front of them. The young girl had a skin as white as alabaster, velvety smooth, satiny. A thick black satin ribbon spiraled down each of her legs, attached to a cute pair of shoes in the same color. Two feet above the knee, there was a dark red skirt and, under it, dark and short shorts, which protected her turned and firm thighs. Her waist, slender and thin, was hugged by a black corset. A cleavage showed off the smooth contour of a pair of generous boobs.

"Greetings. Akira Rin."

Small detail: in her right cheek, Rin had a crosswise Tic-Tac-Toe scar.

The Haruno bit her lower lip, mentally cursing. She stuck her attention to the details of the new girl's face: she had heart-shaped red lips, and her eyes were crowned by long, thick and silky lashes.

"Rin-chan is much prettier than Sakura-chan." Naruto thought, his eyes widening. "Rin, is it?" He raised an eyebrow, trying to show naturalness.

"Indeed."

"My name is—"He would begin his introduction, but the girl interjected.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Ye, with pink streaks, goes by the name of Haruno Sakura." And she pointed at the other girl.

Although her words were nothing hostile, Rin maintained a dry, distant expression, which did not please her new companions. Well, it did not exactly bother Sasuke at all, nevertheless, for it little made any difference. But the blond, with a grumpy pout, lifted his nose; the pink-haired lowered her gaze, a certain mistrust engulfing her face.

"And ye art Uchiha Sasuke, the sole surviv'r of the Uchiha clan massacre."

Only then, the Uchiha seemed to take a party: he went on to face the girl with a little bit of resentment in his iris of ebony. In turn, Rin, realizing the strength of the boy' black eyes on her figure, released him a look of indifference.

"You seem to be good at math, because you know how to put two and two together." And Sasuke said, ironic. Sakura giggled in her palm, while Naruto widened his blue eyes. The freshman, however, did nothing but send a kind of look to the Uchiha that resonated throughout his body.

 _"What?"_ , he had a start, invaded by the devilish light of the girl's dark orbs. _"What the hell is up with that look?"_

"Franchement, I just made an observation in order to demonstrate that 'tis not behoveful f'r thou to make an introduction." Then, the boy received his reply, which was cold as ice.

"It is not my fault that you wasted your time. I wouldn't introduce myself, anyway." He would not let it lie. So, he fought back.

"Ay, and that's due to the fact of ye being irrelevant, I fancy." The same calm and the same apathy rushed into the serious and musical voice of the freshman. However, at that time, Sasuke thought too slowly to grasp the message. When he did, though, he produced a small vibration with his throat that was well known between his former partners and that demonstrated aplomb.

"Humph, I don't have time to waste on this bullshit."

"Thou wast responsible for starting the conflict."

"I don't care one bit."

"We agree, for neither I doth care about thy tempers."

"Hey, you two! Stop it!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's nonsense."

"Naruto's right, I have an announcement to make." The tutor straightened his posture, leaning back on a table. The Uchiha and Rin stared at one another: the girl eyed him with apathy and the black-haired boy stared at her with irritation. However, it didn't take long for her gaze to leave the light of indifference and adopt a curious brilliance of debauchery.

"What are we doing today, Kakashi-sensei?" The Uzumaki asked the professor, no longer being able to contain his impulses of hyperactivity. "Hey, hey, I want you to send us on a very exciting, hot, amazing mission!" Then, he shot an aggressive and comical look at Sasuke. "And I want this noob to stay out!"

"The only noob here is you, idiot!" Sakura filled the air with her threatening tone.

"But, Sakura-chan—"

"Hey, assbite." The Uchiha defended himself. "I told you once: If you want me to stop cramping your style, man up and be stronger than me."

Despite the hint of annoyance in Sasuke's sentence either be obvious to some people, especially for the new team member, the blond wasn't able to capture it and absolve in order to compensate it. Therefore, he was fell for the Uchiha's cheap provocation and replied:

"That will happen. You can bet on me." In fact, that little provocation had become personally to the Uzumaki. "Actually, that already happened when you didn't do shit to save Sakura-chan from Gaara."

There was something that was bothering the Uchiha: the rapid growth of Naruto. During the Chuunin Shiken, a test that approved the transition from Gennin phase - ninjas of first scale – to the Chuunin phase – ninjas of second scale –, the blue-eyed boy defeated one of the strongest opponents in the region, Sabaku Gaara, as the Uchiha nothing could do but watch. That, for the dark-haired, was more than simply inadmissible; it was a matter of wounded honor.

"That was pure luck!" Sasuke roared, the big dark eyes sparking. To see the ninja known as loser acting snobby made all his calculated pose crash.

"Enough!" Fussy and irritable, Kakashi wasn't too sure about what to do to cool down the tension that hung over his head. "We have work to do, there's no time for stupid fights." He paused, runing one hand through his forehand. "Look at yourselves now. You don't even seem to be shinobis of the Leaf."

"What art we suppos'd to doth today, Hatake-sensei?" All of a sudden, the Rin's stern voice spread through the atmosphere again.

"Ah, finally, someone is more interested in working than in wasting time." The silver-haired ninja cleared his throat softly. "Since we have a new partner, since she did not carry out any tests with you, I've organized a small shiken for tomorrow."

"What?!" Naruto was outraged.

"You may remember that we conducted one a few months ago, with bells. That's when I was testing the team for the first time."

"Everybody remembers that, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto was a total idiot!" Sakura shrugged, snob. "Sasuke-kun and I were the only ones who deserved to pass for real."

"Sakura-chan!" The blond, resentful, protested.

"Ah, anyway. This shiken I planned is very similar to the last one, because you also have to catch things. Only this time, they move in the air by themselves."

"WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT?!" The screams of the Uzumaki filled the place. "RIN-SAN?"

It was amazing how, in such a short time, the girl already inspired him respect enough to be treated by "san".

"Wasn't thy wish to get a _mind-blowing_ , exciting mission?"

"Oh, but these practices are crap. Very boring and—"

"Silence. It is impossible to speak without being interrupted here."

"You just did it to me!" Naruto exclaimed, astonished.

"Enough!" The Haruno punched the blond's head. When this assault occurred, the freshman darted her eyes to her female partner and lifted one eyebrow.

"What are we pursuing, then?" In turn, Sasuke asked. He was bored.

"That's a surprise. I want you to be unprepared." The man looked at Rin with a gentle expression. "I want to test the real strength of your new teammate."

"Let's just say—" She started, a charming accent making her voice ten times prettier than it already was. "—thou shalt hast nay reason to bewail."*

"Hey, hey, hey, Rin-san. What is to _bewail_?"

"It is the same thing as to regret."

"I hope so, Rin." Kakashi enjoyed the respect that the young lady devoted him through words. "Well, I see you at the first clearing of the woods next to the market."With that, he simply vanished into thin air. The young students looked at each other; it was most likely he had fled out through the open window.

"Rin." The black-haired boy said to the Akira, a cheeky tone on his voice. "Do not get in my way, or you will regret it."

"Oh!" Rin was ironic. "Any other harsh threats left?"

"If you want, you can write this one down: If you keep trying to piss me off, you won't have a tongue to speak fancy words anymore."

"I shalt assure thou that, even before this week is over, this very tongue will be strangling thee."

The Uchiha's jaw dropped. No girl had directed herself to him with such aggressiveness and with such coldness before. It was even difficult to believe what he was hearing.

"I don't have time to your bullshit." He countered.

"Stop upsetting Sasuke-kun!" And Sakura protested, annoyed. However, the new girl only sent them a look of disdain. The, she walked to the door alongside with her cheetah and left.

What a way to start things off.

* * *

* "Let's just say you won't regret."

 **Author's note:** Guys, if you want me to post a glossary with the things Rin says, let me know in a comment. Please, some reviews with tips and grammar insights would help me better a lot! Thanks in advance. :)


	2. Birds of Chakra

**Author's note:** Hello, guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter to this story. I've been busy with a lot of stuff in my life, hehehe. I hope you enjoy it. Please, if you could, send me tips on grammars and anything you think I should improve! Thank you a lot!

***

At the scheduled time, they were all gathered and waiting for Kakashi, who was about half an hour late. They were arranged in a row side by side: the freshman was the first to arrive and was positioned between Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke, the second to appear on the scene, made sure of maintaining himself two meters away from her.

They were still waiting for their tutor.

"Oh, Hallelujah, subete arai nagashite..." Naruto began singing, distracted, and was punched in the head by the pink haired girl.

"You sound bad, you idiot, shut up!"

The curious thing was that, again, the new member of the team turned her eyes to the Haruno, intimidating her.

Five more minutes, and the teacher came in.

"Sorry I'm late, but I found a tortoise climbing up the radio tower and..."

"LIAR!" The Uzumaki and the Haruno protested, pointing to him, that seemed embarassed.

"Oh, whatever." Kakashi sighed, still embarrassed, but now by understanding that all the excuses he invented to justify his delays would be vain.

"Kakashi-sensei. Talk about today's practice." A certain tremor hardened the frail voice of Sakura, while her emerald iris avoided the harmonious faces of her new colleague.

"You're going to capture..." The man reached out his hand and snapped his fingers. "Birds of chakra!"

Following the snap, a flare appeared in heaven, and four colored lights cut the blue sky. In a matter of milliseconds, the spheres perpetrated a flyby and flyed around the five

shinobis. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto placed themselves in a defensive position, trying to track the movement of the creatures with their eyes:

"You won't be able to touch them. Unless you want to get hurt."

"So, how?" The Haruno gasped.

"To find out how is the purpose of this training: to test the ability to reason. We'll stop as soon as the first of you catch one of them. Are you prepared?" With a resounding

voice, the teacher asked. "One, two, three..."

Everyone put themselves in the position to attack.

"Go!" When Kakashi made a sign with the index finger, his students jumped and disappeared in the air. Sakura was bewildered, yet could only pay attention to Sasuke; Naruto

tried to follow one of the birds with despair, but determination; the Uchiha quickly prepared a wooden trap;"Basic premise: knowledge." Rin, in turn, murmured and stood to walk

casually. "Birds of chakra art not living things. in fact, they art only clust'rs of en'rgy that reproduceth a soundeth similar to the ones some birds couldst doth and that locomote acc'rding to the positive and negative poles of the environment."

If the rest of the team stopped to observe the movements of the electric spheres, they would've realized that the faux birds always followed the same pattern of flight: they drew the figure 8 at 50 meters above the ground, then climbed 200 meters up in spiral to finally come down about 100 meters moving straight. It was always the same process. Naruto got the bird which he was following, but was heavily electrocuted in his left hand. Quickly, he retracted the injuried member with a curse and a grimace:

"Shit! That hurts!"

"You can't touch them, you moron!" Sasuke, who was with his trap ready, exclaimed.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura, who tried to capture the spheres with pieces of wood, naturally imitating the tactics of the Uchiha, rebuked the Uzumaki. The freshman, observing the scene, rolled her eyes.

"This is the way to doth it." She closed her eyelids and made a weird seal with her hands. "Mark!" All of a sudden, the whole team, including the sensei, who was reading a book of romance, shuddered. It was as if someone there had thrown a soggy blanket of slime on them.

"Émaner!" Suddenly, the scar of the girl lit, and a thin layer of lilac smoke shed from her face. Immediately, the birds, all of positive charge, came to meet her. She opened her bag and held them there. "Purifier." All the purple smoke was sucked into her scarred cheek. "Démarquer!"

Somehow, everybody felt a great relief. They were no longer under the invisible blanket of slime.

"BUT WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"What was that?" Sasuke clenched his teeth and thought.

"I knew it." Kakashi got serious. "Rin." He started. "What exactly have you done?"

"The gross in sense: I just appliedeth scientific knowledge to our task" She countered, but the answer didn't satisfy them.

"I'm wondering about your technique. You used a scar to release it."

Despite her listless and always deadpan pose, the young kunoichi seemed to be puffed up for a while. Intertwining her hands over her stomach, with a diplomatic politeness, she began to speak:

"Requesting my technique secrets to be reveal'd is something as delicate as asking an uchiha to bewray the secrets of the sharingan." She took a look at the Uchiha's face, and he was dumbfounded.

"Oh, of course." The sensei considered the girl's point of view. "But I didn't ask you to reveal the secrets. I just want to know the basics of the operation of your technique. We can't have someone in the team about whom we know nothing."

Rin sighed, seeing that there was no choice left for her.

"Very well, then." She paused. "As most ninjas, I'm able to dudgeon a given element. This scar is a f'rm that allows me to releaseth techniques bas'd on the kind of en'rgy that I command."

"Kind of energy? What kind of energy?"

Before finally answering, she relaxed her posture and became much more casual than her team expected:

"Gamma radiation."

There was a moment of pure silence, during which the tension that hovered above the air seemed almost palpable. Sasuke had the impression that one could cut it with a kunai. However, who exploded was Sakura:

"What?! That is very dangerous! Gamma radiation has devastating effects on the human body. Incurable ones!" Her horror made her throw up words with an unbelievable quickness. The professor was already more than tense, although he could disguise his annoyance, because what his pink-haired student said was absolutely true.

"What a demonstration of perspicacity, Haruno Sakura." Ironic, the girl with hair as black as a moonless night and skin as pale as a wax doll greeted her female teammate. "That

is a fact, but a primary technique of mineth allows me to immunize some people: the shot of mine lead-enrich'd p'rtion of chakra."

"That would explain what that feeling was," Sasuke remembered the sickening feeling that took over all of his abdomen as soon as the new kunoichi fired her jutsu, once unknown by the group.

"Leteth it be. Thou will not be harm'd in any way."

There was a new period of silence, which was soon broken by the sensei:

"Let's stop here today." Without saying another word, he simply disappeared. The four ninjas were left alone. Two of them were feeling awkward: Naruto and Sakura didn't know exactly what to process regarding what they had seen that training. They had not seen anyone control something as deadly as gamma radiation, not even during the Chunnin exam, and they also had not seen one carrying jutsus that functioned as a protection for other of one's own jutsus. It was, to say the least, puzzling. Sasuke and Rin, in turn, were just gathering their belongings in order to leave the place. Who stopped them, almost killing the Haruno by a cardiac arrest, was the Uzumaki:

"HEY, HEY, HEY! You don't want to go out to eat the Ichiraku's ramen? It's the best, I'm paying this time, what do you say, Rin-san? Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh? I bet you won't be as mean as those two and will consider going into a Saturday night fever with a nice person like-"

"YOU IDIOT, NOBODY SAYS "SATURDAY NIGHT FEVER" ANYMORE." Sakura hit him right in the head.

"Uzumaki Naruto, und'r ord'rs from mine sup'rvisor, I'm not going anywh're at night without mine cheetah." The beautiful foreigner kunoichi, with indifference, said and clicked her ammunition to the brackets around her left thigh. "And, as far as I obs'rved, ye are not pleas'd with it."

"Hehehehehehehehehe." Suddenly, Naruto seemed to have a seizure of nervous laughter, almost breaking into a cold sweat. "The Cheetah... Hehehehehe... The world's fastest cat... Hehehehehe... Okay, Rin-san. Next time, then."

All of a sudden, Rin realized that a stare hung over her shoulders. It was heavy, resentful, full of malice, and carried a twinge of anger. Elegantly, the young woman turned her torso to locate who kept its focus on her like that, and it was then she discovered the answer for her doubt: it was the Uchiha. This time, unlike the last one, he said nothing. Only gathered his belongings, opened his backpack, making the maximum effort to look cool in front of his colleagues, put his ammunition inside his bag and, as soon as he finished all that task, without saying goodbye, which was his usual cold way of behaving, walked slowly away from the rest of the team.

"Since no one is going to keep me company, I'm going alone. It's kinda good, because the bill will be modest." Naruto tried to console himself -in vain - and disappeared from the view of the two girls, leaving behind a landscape that looked funny: Sakura, in her sad figure, like a diseased flamingo, beside Rin, whom, from the top of her aesthetic perfection, was more like a beautiful swan.

"You are attracting attention from Sasuke-kun to you, Rin. Stay away from him."

"I don't careth about thy romantic pair, mademoiselle, as well as I dram careth about yourself high-lone." Shrugging, the pale freshman put one of her arms up, but it was roughly grabbed by the diseased flamingo.

"I've noticed how he's acting. He's not going to handle you being the best one for much longer. It's only a matter of days, honey." And the Haruno displayed a naughty smile.

Rin snapped her fingers, despite the squeeze of Sakura on her arm, and her Cheetah soon appeared, hissing high. Then, the black-haired kunoichi twitched in the air, what many would judge impossible, to kick her pink-haired aggressor in the mouth with the heel of her right clog. To accomplish such a feat, a human who had that particular arm immobilized would have to retort its spine, however, the pink-haired ninja just calculated what occurred to her hours later. When she finally realized what had happened, her rival was already mounted on the feline and looked at her from above.

"Thinketh twice and well bef're thou layeth thy fing'rs on me again, Haruno Sakura. someone liketh me couldst hast broken thy wrist with the same arm of mineth that thou had held, but I chose the m're painful way to hurteth thou. That's how I pref'r to teacheth lessons: the most effective way - and the most efficient way."


End file.
